


Love At First Sight

by Ringo_Angel



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Riding, Rimming, Secret love, not really plot, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight?Hun didn't, until the day he laid eyes on Lee Seunghyub.Just a short story for HyubHun, only simple plot.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love At First Sight

Hun never believed in love at first sight. That’s just how he’d always thought. Until the day he met him. 

It was during Hun’s first year of high school. He didn’t pay much attention to sunbaes, but it didn’t stop him from seeing them around. 

Hun was laying on the roof of the equipment shed, the book in front of him not as interesting as he thought. Jaehyun was sleeping a few metres away, thankfully not close enough to the edge of the shed to roll off. It had happened once before. 

Hun was about to wake up his friend, suggesting that they head on home when voices caught him off guard. He pressed himself further onto the shed roof, hoping to hide himself more, after all they weren’t supposed to be up on the equipment shed roof. 

Jaehyun’s snoring was quiet enough for them to perhaps get away with everything. Hun shuffled a little closer to the edge of the shed, wanting to see who the voices belonged to. 

From what he could see, it was a girl and a guy. The boy had his back to the shed, and the girl had her head down and was blushing softly. “Seunghyub-sunbae…” the girl looked familiar, maybe she was in Hun’s class. 

“What’s the matter?” The boy asked in a soft tone. “Don’t worry, you can tell me.” He sounded way too nice. Hun just scoffed, watching the scene play out. 

“Sunbae, I… I really like you! Will you go out with me?” Hun’s eyes widened; wow she really went for it. 

“Oh, I see.” The boy, Seunghyub-sunbae, scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m really flattered, but I don’t know you. And honestly, you don’t know me.” 

The girl’s entire face turned bright red, the awkwardness starting to choke her. Hun held back his chuckle, seeing as the situation was going south - fast. 

“Y-you’re right…” the girl took a step back. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, sunbae.” She suddenly turned tail and ran, obviously wanting to get away from the embarrassing situation. 

Seunghyub sighed, his head shaking. “That was awkward…” he muttered to himself. 

“You’re not used to getting confessions?” Hun called out to the other. 

Seunghyub jumped, turning around fast and staring at where the voice came from. Hun’s eyes widened, suddenly locking with the elder’s. 

“Shit… you scared me, what are you doing up there?” Seunghyub pressed a hand to his chest. 

Hun couldn’t find the words that were stuck in his throat. Seunghyub put his hands on his hips, looking up with a raised eyebrow. “How did you even get up there?” 

Hun quickly shook his head, waking himself back up. Seunghyub smiled, watching the younger shake out his hair. “I always come up here.” Hun finally answered, “it’s calming and quiet.” 

“Do you usually spy on people’s confessions?” Seunghyub grinned, his facial structure actually really handsome. Hun felt his heart skip. 

“Do you usually get confessed to?” Hun flipped the question. 

“Not usually, but I’ve received a few.” Seunghyub scratched at his neck bashfully again. Hun couldn’t help but think that Seunghyub was kinda cute. 

“Well aren’t you a lucky casanova.” Hun chuckled a little. 

“Hey, you’re a first year, right? You should show a little more respect for a sunbae.” Seunghyub laughed a little, not sounding like he was scolding. 

“Sorry, sunbae.” Hun sounded mocking. 

Seunghyub crossed his arms, his eyebrow not going down. He didn’t hold the pose for long, opting to laugh out loud instead. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.” 

Hun’s cheeks flared at the compliment. Seunghyub glanced to his watch, “lunch is nearly over. So you might want to wake up Kim Jaehyun.” 

Hun frowned a little, stealing a look towards his friend. Jaehyun was scratching at his belly as he continued to sleep. Hun quickly looked back to Seunghyub, seeing the smug look on his face. 

“I guess I’ll see you around, Cha Hun.” Seunghyub waved to the younger man before turning his back on him. He strolled away with his hands in his pockets. 

Hun was just dumbfounded. How did Seunghyub know his name? He shook his head, turning his attention to Jaehyun. “Wake up, you ass.” He smacked a hand on Jaehyun’s stomach.

“Uh!” Jaehyun gasped awake, feeling the ungently smack. 

Hun just smirked to himself before looking back to where Seunghyub had walked away. That was the first time he’d met the elder, the first time he’d ever spoken to him. That was the beginning. 

From then on, Hun would notice Lee Seunghyub all the time. Even when he was at the other end of the corridor, or across the field. Hun knew that it was strange, but he couldn’t help himself. 

From pure observation, Hun had figured out that Lee Seunghyub was the student president, and his only true friend was Kwon Kwangjin the vice president. He was a genuinely happy and nice person, and everyone seemed to like him. 

“So… You like him then?” Jaehyun questioned one day at lunch. Hun looked up from his rice, eyes bulging. He swallowed hard, nearly coughing up. 

“What?” Hun growled after having a swig of water. 

“Well, you know everything about him suddenly, and you’re always watching him.” Jaehyun carried on, unphased by the death glare that Hun was sending him. “And you’re too chicken to even talk to him.” 

Hun raised a hand, almost like he was going to hit the younger. Jaehyun flinched but grinned in apology. “I only wanna help you out, man.” 

“You can help by shutting the fuck up!” Hun hissed at him through his teeth. Jaehyun just laughed, loud and bold. 

“You don’t have long left anyway.” Jaehyun reminded, “Lee Seunghyub will graduate soon, and you’ll probably never see him again.” 

Hun’s eyes widened, looking up at Jaehyun. The younger was still eating away like what he said wasn’t something extremely serious. Hun turned his head slightly, glancing over the cafeteria towards where Seunghyub was sitting. He was just laughing at whatever Kwangjin was talking about, looking completely content. 

Just like that, Hun realised what the ache in his chest really was. Jaehyun was right, he did like Seunghyub. 

A month later Seunghyub graduated, and Hun couldn’t bring himself to congratulate him. And just like that, Lee Seunghyub was gone. Hun’s school life seemed to lose a lot of colour after Seunghyub graduated, but there was no point in dwelling in the past.

After all, first loves never last.

\---

“Don’t you think we should join a club?” Jaehyun asked as he and Hun were walking towards the main building. They were in their first year of university, both majoring in music. 

“What kind of club?” Hun questioned, lolling his head towards the younger. He hiked his guitar higher on his back, quickening his pace a little. 

“Well, I’ve looked into the music club, but they seem to have one band and a lot of newbie instrumentalists.” Jaehyun explained seriously. 

“I’m not interested in hanging out with novices.” Hun shot down the idea and walked away. 

“A-ah,” Jaehyun jogged after the elder before throwing an arm around him. “That’s what I mean. We should start our own band. We have guitar,” he gestured to Hun, “and drum,” then to himself, “so what, maybe a bass or a keyboard and we’re done.” 

“What about a vocalist?” Hun mused, playing along with the younger. 

“Leave that to me.” Jaehyun smirked, “I can find all the angels.” 

“Yeah, sure you can.” Hun pulled the door to the music building open. 

“I’m serious, you just wait.” Jaehyun laughed to himself loudly. Hun just shook his head, as they entered one of the computer rooms. They were always quiet around lunch, so Hun always liked to go and set up his work before the rest of the students crowded in. 

Hun always went to the computer at the end of the room, the one hidden away in the corner. It was nice to just sit at the back and concentrate on work. He was about to unload his work and guitar when he saw that there was someone sitting at his usual desk. They had their head in there followed arms, back raising and falling - they were definitely asleep. 

Hun frowned; who the hell was this guy? First years always had the computer suite on Mondays. “Hey.” Hun kicked the chair, making the man murmur. “Get up, this is my desk.” He couldn’t be arsed with something like this.

“What now…?” The man suddenly sat up, looking over at the first year. 

Hun’s eyes widened and he immediately dropped his guitar, staring blankly to the man in front of him. “Seunghyub-sunbae…”

Seunghyub frowned until realisation hit him. “Hun? Cha Hun?!” He grinned, suddenly getting to his feet. “As if, you’re a student here?” 

Hun’s heart was palpitating, almost blasting from his chest. Lee Seunghyub looked better than he ever had - his hair was styled up and out of his handsome face. “I didn’t know you were a music major.” Seunghyub looked happy, but also tired. “Guess that means I’m your sunbae again.” 

Hun just stared blankly, his heart too loud in his ears. Seunghyub started chatting away about the good old days, like he was lost in the moment. Jaehyun suddenly appeared next to Hun, seeing as though he was blank. 

“Ah, Seunghyub-sunbae, you’re a student here too?” Jaehyun threw his arm around Hun again, trying to make the situation look less awkward. 

“Ah, Kim Jaehyun.” Seunghyub glanced to where Jaehyun’s arm was around Hun. “You’re both music majors?” 

“Yeah, I major in drums and Hunnie in guitar.” Jaehyun pointed with his thumb to Hun. “We’re also thinking of making a band, and we’re just-”

“Shut up!” Hun suddenly turned to the younger, wrapping his hands around his neck and throttling him. “Sunbae doesn’t need to know about your pointless dreams!” 

Jaehyun was making weird whining noises as he was thrown back and forth. Seunghyub just watched the two of them play-fight and laugh with each other. He couldn’t help but feel annoyed at how close they were. 

“Well, good luck with your work.” Seunghyub ruffled the back of his hair awkwardly. “I’ll log off and you guys can get on with your work.” 

“Thanks, sunbae!” Jaehyun cheered. Hun just bowed his head, still not feeling his own voice. 

Seunghyub quickly logged out, making his way out of the room. He looked back at the two first years, eyes locking with Hun’s. Seunghyub smiled, before disappearing out of the room. 

“Well, I guess this year is gonna be more interesting.” Jaehyun smirked, slapping Hun on the back, and making him frown. 

From then on, Seunghyub would always be at Hun’s desk, wishing him a good morning. Hun would just nod and smile a little, not really knowing what else to say. “I’ll just log off and let you work.” Seunghyub logged off fast, like he didn’t actually have work open at all. 

Hun just waited awkwardly to the side, like he always did. “Where’s Jaehyun?” Seunghyub asked casually. 

“He had a meeting with our theory professor.” Hun answered. Seunghyub just smiled, before throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

“Sometimes I prefer when he’s not here.” Seunghyub chuckled, stepping closer to the younger. Hun took a step back, his back hitting the wall. Seunghyun continued to trap him. 

“Wh-what are you doing, sunbae…?” Hun questioned, his cheeks already flushed and eyes wide. 

“I like you, Hunnie.” Seunghyub whispered, “ever since I saw you on the roof of the equipment shed.” 

“You… you what?” Hun’s eyes widened seriously. 

“Do you not believe me?” Seunghyub tilted his head, eyes narrowing in on the younger’s lips. “I’ve never been so happy to see you again. After high school graduation, I told myself that I would never see you again and I should get over you.” 

Hun could feel his mind running a mile a minute and his heart slam into his rib cage. Seunghyub wasn’t really saying these things, it was all in Hun’s head, it had to be. There was a sudden silence that washed over them both, the awkwardness seeping in. 

“I know you don’t say much, Hunnie.” Seunghyub leaned in closer, his breath brushing against the younger’s lips. “But I’ll be waiting for your answer.” He pressed a soft kiss to Hun’s lips. 

Before Hun could even think, Seunghyub moved away and walked towards the door. His head was hung low and he didn’t look back once. Hun sank down the wall, sitting on the floor. 

“Seunghyub-sunbae…” 

Hun didn’t see Seunghyub at his desk again after that. The elder had started his Music Thesis, and Hun only knew because he’d seen Kwangjin in the halls. He walked straight up to the elder, his expression stern. 

“Sunbae.” He called out to the elder. 

“Yes?” Kwangjin turned around. 

“Where is Seunghyub-sunbae?” Hun got straight to the point. He didn’t really want to start a whole conversation, so he kept it quick. 

“He’ll be in the library, we’re in the middle of doing our thesis’ now. So, if you need him for something, I wouldn’t.” Kwangjin thankfully ended it there, excusing himself completely.

Hun almost ran to the library. It had been a week since Seunghyub had confessed to him. Hun was planning to confront him about it, making sure that what he said was true, but he just never showed. He already had the answer when Seunghyub confessed, and now he was ready to tell. 

Hun made his way into the library, bowing to the staff as he did. He looked around frantically, making sure to scan each and every face as he did. 

Without wasting time, Hun made his way to the second floor. He glanced around, seeing a lot of students deep in work. 

Hun wanted to find Seunghyub no matter what. He jogged up to the third floor, seeing less students, but finding the one that he wanted to see. 

Seunghyub was sitting on one of the desks, his laptop open and his fingers typing away. Hun hid behind one of the bookshelves, just looking over the elder. 

Seunghyubip looked really tired, a yawn escaping. Hun couldn't help but smile a little to himself, seeing how Seunghyub was concentrating so hard on his work. 

Hun took a deep breath, trying his best to calm his heart. He couldn't keep stalling, he needed to tell Seunghyub what he should have years ago. 

Hun hyped himself up to walk over. He took another deep breath before turning around the shelf, and strolling towards the desk. Once again, Seunghyub was asleep on his arms, a soft snore leaving him. 

Hun couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He made his way over towards the desk, sitting opposite the elder. He just sat and watched for a while, not wanting to wake him at all. 

A couple hours passed before Seunghyub began to stir. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. Seunghyub jumped at the sight in front of him. 

Hun sat at the opposite side of the table, his arms crossed and head hanging low. He was snoozing lightly, obviously in an uncomfortable position. 

“How long have you been here, Hunnie?” Seunghyub whispered, not actually wanting to wake the younger. 

Hun mumbled, eyes fluttering open. He almost yelped, seeing Seunghyub sat staring at him. “Did you have a good nap?” The elder asked with a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Hun rubbed at his eyes, already feeling embarrassed about falling asleep. 

Seunghyub has already packed his stuff away by the looks of it, which means that he’d stayed just because Hun was sleeping. 

“Now that you’re awake, I’ll leave you be.” Seunghyub stood up from the table, grabbing his bag again. 

Hun’s eyes widened, before suddenly getting to his feet. He reached out, grabbing Seunghyub’s wrist and stopping him from leaving. He needed to tell him. 

“Hunnie?” Seunghyub blinked, glancing down at where Hun was holding him. 

Hun tightened his grip, nails digging into the elder’s wrist. Seunghyub flinched a little, but he didn’t want the younger to let go. He could feel a pleasant heat from where Hun was touching. 

“Seunghyub-sunbae,” Hun was glad that the library floor was empty, because he didn’t need an audience. 

“What’s wrong, Hun-ah?” Seunghyub tried to sound like a reliable sunbae. 

“What you said the other day…” Hun looked right up into the elder’s eyes. “I like you. Ever since that day you were confessed to.” 

“You’re joking with me.” Seunghyub’s tenseness washed away, almost like he had turned to jelly. 

“It’s true.” Hun’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes now downcast. “I know you won’t believe me because I didn’t answer straight away, but I just couldn’t believe that you like me. How? Why? What do you like about me?” 

Seunghyub couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. “That was the most I’ve ever heard you talk.” He stepped closer, his smile making him look handsome. 

“I just wanna know why you like me.” It was important to Hun, after all no one had ever liked him like that before. 

“After that day, when I saw you on the shed roof,” Seunghyub slipped his hand from Hun’s grip, locking their fingers together instead. “I noticed that you were always watching me. I found it kinda weird at first, but the more you watched me, the more I watched you.” He used his free hand to hold Hun’s free hand, now curling his fingers around both hands. “I told myself that when I graduated we’d be separated and my feelings would subside. But when I saw you in the computer lab, my heart jumped and I never felt so happy.” 

Hun couldn’t help but smile slowly, his own fingers tightening around the elder’s. “We’re both hopeless, aren’t we?” 

Seunghyub chuckled, “Yeah we are.” 

—

Seunghyub hadn’t let go of Hun’s hand as they walked away from the university. Usually Hun would feel subconscious about them holding hands, but he wasn’t strong enough to pull away. 

The elder had seemed pretty eager suddenly. Hun didn’t mind, he was just as eager. Seunghyub pulled the younger into his house, slamming him against the door to shut it. 

“Nnh.” Hun frowned, “how desperate are you?” 

“Very.” Seunghyub growled, leaning forwards and capturing Hun’s lips. The younger’s eyes instantly fluttered closed, his arms slipping around Seunghyub’s neck. 

Hun patted his lips, coaxing the elder into his mouth. Seunghyub didn’t want to wait, licking his way into Hun’s awaiting warmth. The younger hummed, his tongue curling around Seunghyub’s. 

Seunghyub smirked into the kiss, his hands sliding down Hun’s back. He squeezed his ass as he passed, before gripping his thighs. 

“Nah!” Hun gasped as the elder picked him up easily. Seunghyub chuckled as the younger wrapped his arms and legs around him protectively. 

“Hold on tight.” Seunghyub walked the younger boy towards his bedroom, kicking the door open aggressively. He threw Hun onto his bed, watching him bounce cutely. 

Hun pouted, the furrow in his brows deep. Seunghyub just grinned, shrugging off his shirt and revealing his abdomen. Hun’s eyes zoned in on the lean abs, and the flawless white skin. 

Seunghyub smirked, crawling over the younger. Hun laid back, his eyes lidded and face flushed already. Seunghyub pressed a chaste kiss to Hun’s lips before maneuvering downwards. 

Hun moaned softly under his breath, feeling Seunghyub suck and nibble at his neck. Seunghyub’s fingers were busy unbuttoning Hun’s shirt, his licks and kisses following after him. 

“S-sunbae…!” Hun gasped, feeling the elder’s lips brush his nipple. 

“You can call me hyung.” Seunghyub sighed deeply. He sucked one of Hun’s nipples into his mouth, his tongue curling around. 

“Ah!” Hun’s hands flew to the elder’s shoulders, pushing weakly at him. 

Seunghyub sucked hard, his teeth grazing the sensitive nub. Hun threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut. Seunghyub finished unbuttoning all of the younger’s shirts. 

Seunghyub’s hands slid up and down the younger’s sides. Hun couldn’t help but shudder, Seunghyub’s touch setting his skin on fire. 

Seunghyub slowly brushed Hun’s shirt over his shoulders, throwing the garment to the floor. Hun arched his back a little, his jeans starting to feel too tight. 

Seunghyub gently stroked his hand over the bulge forming in Hun’s jeans. “You’re already hard, Hunnie?” 

“Sh-shut up…” Hun whimpered, his hips stuttering. Seunghyub just chuckled, his lips kissing at the band line. 

Hun bit his lip, feeling the elder’s unbuckle his jeans and slowly pulling them down his legs. Seunghyub pulled them straight off of Hun’s body, throwing them somewhere. 

Hun watched as the elder stood up, stripping out of his own jeans and boxers. Both of them were now naked. 

Seunghyub was about to crawl back over when Hun sat up. The younger suddenly grabbed Seunghyub’s shoulders, throwing him onto the bed. 

“Hunnie?” Seunghyub blinked stupidly, surprise taking over him completely. 

Hun just climbed on top of the elder, suddenly flipping his position. Seunghyub’s cheeks flushed bright red, Hun’s ass now in his face. 

Hun didn’t say anything and instead opted for grabbing the base of Seunghyub’s cock. The elder groaned loudly, Hun’s warm fingers wrapped around tightly. 

Hun pumped the elder slowly, watching the head ooze a little precum already. Hun just chuckled, leaning forwards and lapping at the salty bead. 

“Nnh! Ah!” Seunghyub gripped to the younger’s thighs, needing some kind of leverage. 

Hun tensed his legs, but ignored the nails digging into his flesh. He leaned forwards, sucking the head of Seunghyub’s cock into his mouth. 

Seunghyub moaned softly. “Hunnie…” He had to resist the urge to thrust into the younger’s mouth. Hun sank further down, licking around the hard cock. 

Seunghyub forced his eyes open, not realising he’d closed them. Hun’s ass was waving in his face, almost tauntingly. “Fuck it…” he tugged Hun closer by his thighs. 

“Ahh!” Hun released the elder’s cock in a loud moan. Seunghyub’s tongue was tracing Hun’s hole, trying to relax him. 

Hun held onto the Seunghyub’s cock, squeezing lightly as he tried to control himself. He kissed the cock between his moans, still wanting to continue his task. 

Seunghyub was too busy licking long slow glides over Hun’s tight, quivering hole. He pushed his tongue inside Hun’s entrance, tasting his insides. 

“N-nnh!!! Ahh!” Hun mewled, “s-Seunghyub… h-hyung…!” 

Seunghyub pulled away, licking his lips. “Call me hyung again.” He didn’t think that being called like that was such a turn on. 

“H-hyung… I feel like I’m gonna come…” Hun was already too far gone. His cock was dripping onto Seunghyub’s abdomen, and already starting to puddle. 

“Already?” Seunghyub chuckled. He pushed a finger at Hun’s hole, feeling the wetness from his own saliva. 

“Ha… It feels… nice.” Hun wasn’t one to deceive, and he was feeling too delirious to lie about his good it felt. 

Seunghyub smirked, forcing his finger past the ring of muscle and into the familiar warmth. Hun gritted his teeth, his breath hot against Seunghyub’s inner thigh. 

“You’re super tight.” Seunghyub commented as he pushed in a second finger. He scissored then slowly, wanting to stretch the younger out ready for him. 

“O-of course…” Hun whimpered, “I’ve never done this before…” 

“I’ll make sure to be gentle.” Seunghyub cooed in a calm, deep tone as he simultaneously pushed in a third finger. He wriggled the digits inside, pushing at the fleshy walls. 

“Ah! Nnh!!” Hun’s thighs were starting to tremble. 

Seunghyub gave a few more thrusts of his fingers before gently pulling them out. Hun almost collapsed, his entire body feeling undone. 

Hun was carefully moved to face Seunghyub, now sitting in this lap. He could feel Seunghyub’s hot cock behind him, grinding into his cleft. 

Hun grinded his ass down, stroking the elder for more pleasure. Seunghyub gripped at the younger’s ass, massaging his soft flesh as they just say and stared at each other for a while. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Seunghyub suddenly questioned, his lustful eyes becoming concerned and caring. “We can always take it slow.” 

“After all these years, I don’t think it’s possible to take it slow anymore.” Hun picked himself up onto his knees, hovering above the elder’s hard, dripping member. 

“At least let be grab a condom.” Seunghyub didn’t want to force the younger to do anything he didn’t like, no matter how desperate they both were. 

“I don’t care.” Hun was quick to shoot down the idea, too tired of holding back to care. He forced his hips down, feeling the head of Seunghyub’s cock press at his soft hole. After willing his body to relax, Hun welcomed the foreignness into his body, 

Seunghyub hissed under his breath, Hun’s hot body was clamping around him, sucking him further in. Hun didn’t stop his hips until he was fully seated in Seunghyub’s lap, his entire cock engulfed. 

“Fuck… you’re so hot inside it feels like I’m melting.” Seunghyub groaned, his hips rolling upwards for any kind of movement. 

Hun tensed, the feeling inside something he definitely wasn’t used to. He wiggled his hips a little, trying to find the best angle. “Yah!” He screamed when Seunghyub brushed past his prostate, the touch electrifying his entire nervesystem. 

“You alright?” Seunghyub asked, but he couldn’t keep the smirk from his face. Before Hun could even respond, Seunghyub thrusted upwards into his warm, moist body. 

“A-ah!” Hun tried to hold back his moans, but it proved futile. He repositioned himself so that his legs were comfortably folded and on top of Seunghyub’s thighs. Hun grabbed onto the elder’s shoulders and slowly lifted his hips. 

It wasn’t long before Hun got a steady rhythm going, his hips rolling. Seunghyub kept his hands on the younger’s waist, aiding him in his movements without taking control. Hun was bouncing desperately on his lap, and even if he didn’t use words his actions said it all. 

Seunghyub slammed upwards, knocking Hun completely off of his rhythm. “Ah! Shit!” Hun whimpered as his prostate was being continuously abused. 

“I… ah… I can’t wait either.” Seunghyub wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him close as his hips started thrusting upwards in rapid concession. Hun couldn’t find the words anymore, only incoherent gasps and moans leaving him. 

Hun tangled his hands into Seunghyub’s hair, forcing his head back and staring into his eyes. The elder’s face was flushed and his eyes dark; Hun loved it. He crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, licking and biting at Seunghyub’s lips like he just couldn’t get enough - which he couldn’t. 

Seunghyub thrusted as hard and fast as he could into Hun, breaking their kiss and making him scream. Hun leaned back, his hands gripping to Seunghyub’s shins as his body arched. Seunghyub leaned forwards and licked at Hun’s midsection, tasting the sweat and heat. 

“I- ahh! I can’t..!” Hun whimpered, his body already running after orgasm. Seunghyub was stabbing him deep in his core and it felt so good. His cock was leaking around, flopping about with each and every powerful thrust. 

“I’m close to, Hunnie.” Seunghyub whispered against his stomach, hot breath sending more shivers up Hun’s spine. 

“Seunghyub… hyung…” Hun mewled softly. 

“Hunnie.” Seunghyub’s hips started to stutter, the desperation kicking in. “C-can I come inside…?”

“N-nnh..! D-deep inside…” Hun moaned, slamming his hips down and taking Seunghyub in as deep as he could. His body clamped down, squeezing the elder’s cock.

“F-Fuck… ah!!” Seunghyub gave one last powerful thrust before reaching his end, filling Hun up with long strands of thick cum. 

Hun screamed loudly, his only cock releasing on Seunghyub’s chest. He arched his back, his body spasming in extreme pleasure. Seunghyub held the younger close, hugging him close to his body. 

Hun collapsed against the elder, slumped over him. He felt like he was coming down from a high. Seunghyub chuckled, his arms tightening around Hun and his face nuzzling into his neck. 

“Nnh… let go…” Hun whined, trying to lift himself. “I need to wash…” 

“At least relax for a good few minutes.” Seunghyub rolled them, pushing Hun into the soft bed. He gently pulled out, feeling Hun flinch. 

Seunghyub’s eyes zoned in on Hun’s hole, watching his cum dribble out and dripping down. Hun was just breathing heavily, his eyes lidded as he felt exhausted. Seunghyub laid back down beside the younger, lovingly petting his head. 

“You’re even more cuter now than high school.” Seunghyub smiled sweetly, like he was in complete bliss. 

Hun turned to glare at the elder, only to see his happiness looking back. “You were cuter back then.” He smirked. 

Seunghyub just chuckled, “but you still never forgot me.” He pulled the younger back into a hug. Hun just sighed, snuggling closer towards the elder. Seunghyub continued petting Hun’s hair, “I never forgot you.”

“Well… I’m yours now…” Hun muttered, burying his face into the elder’s chest. “And you’re mine… I’ll never let you go, just so you know.” 

Seunghyub laughed, nuzzling his face into Hun’s hair. “I ain’t going anywhere, and neither are you.” 

Hun smiled brightly, “yeah, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
